Oh Sentai Kagaranger
Oh Sentai Kagaranger '''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャー ''Ō Sentai Kagarenjā) ''translated Kings Squadron Power Ranger is the 43rd entry in the Super Sentai Franchise. It joined Kaman Rider Zi-O in the Super Hero Time Block on March 3, 2019, replacing Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. After Zi-O's finale, no Rider replaced due to the budget needed for its successor, ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger, ''which debuted on February 1st, 2020. A new Ultraman series eventually filled the void, beginning in January 2020. It's motif is based off the LEGO Nexo Knights line, which ended in 2018 with a mix of Knights and advanced technology. It aired in South Korea as '''Power Rangers Chivalry Force and was adapted as Power Rangers Battle Thunder. Production The series never shot any episodes in Tokyo. Plot "The Kagarangers of yore sacrificed themselves to protect the future of humanity. However, Legion Lord Zedo has returned from the ashes and is building his stone army once again. Four new knights have been preparing for this day, to continue the Legacy of Sentai: Oh Sentai, Kagarnager." Many moons again, the Kagarangers met the son of Legion Lord Zedo in hopes that Zedo would weaken enough and eventually fade into the wind. However, the rangers never returned, leaving the future in a state of questions. Generations of peace passed, but that changed one spring morning. Characters Kagarangers Allies * White Wizard Lee Blanc * Emperor Magiiro Gaihito * Empress Hanna Gaihito * Princess Reagan Gaihito * Avery Mesinaki Grunts * Squireborgs Sentai Legands Sandarangers Villains * Legion of the Sacred Eye ** Legion Lord Zedo *** Legion Heir Kazu ** Beast Master Ludwig ** Right Hand Turbulence ** Spidozor ** Masked Knight Gliese ** Jotun Rex ** Royal Pain Bee *** Legion Beasts *** Naitorangers *** Shadow Knights Riker Rangers * Sentient Virus Shocker ** Shocker Cross *** Shocker Podermen *** Shocker Warriors Arsenal Transformation Devices * Twin Credential Hybrid Devices * Mystic Ring Sheath (KagaFlame) * Mystic Bow (KagaAqua) * Mystic Stave (KagaTerra) * Mystic Blade Mori (Kaga Green) * Henshin Device Axe (Sanda Green) * Henshin Device Tama (Sanda Black) * Henshin Device Mace (Sanda Silver) * Henshin Device Ryu Blade (Sanda Gold) * Dark Morpher Stave (Crimson) * Dark Morpher Ignatta (Navy) * Dark Morpher Sledge (Grey) * Dark Morpher Arrow (Orange) Side Arms * Blazar (Kaga Red) * Mizu Sling (Kaga Blue) * Paison Stave (Kaga Yellow) * Rosen Bow (Kaga Pink) Other Devices * Nexos ** Mystjitsu Mecha Robo series * Naito Gattai GoRobo ** Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh/Akuatikku Gattai Kaga-Oh *** Kaga Condor *** Kaga Whale *** Kaga Hebi *** Kaga Eruku ** Partner Stag * Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle Partner series * Partner Gattai GoEmperor ** Partner Ki Emperor *** Kaga Green *** Partner Stag ** Partner Flame Emperor *** Partner Ryu *** KagaFlame ** Partner Mizu Emperor *** Partner Hammerhead *** KagaAqua ** Partner Tsuchi Emperor *** Partner Komodo *** KagaTerra ** Partner Kaze Emperor *** Partner Wolf *** KagaRose (II) Movie Combinations * Kyu Gattai KagouriO ** Kaga Condor ** Kaga Whale ** Kaga Hebi ** Kaga Eruku ** Stag Gattai Gouri Rider *** Partner Stag *** Gouri Dragon *** Gouri Kuma * Gouri Gattai Tayi-OH ** Gorui Hawk ** Gouri Dragon ** Gouri Kuma ** Gouri Pike * Enomu Gattai Riker-OH ** Riker Scorpion ** Riker Spider ** Riker Snake ** Riker Kraken Episodes The episodes in this series use "Day" in the title as these episodes are supposed to be seen as diaries from mostly Lady Myōsei's perspective. * Day 1: Legend of the Kagarangers * Day 2: Day of the Kagaranger * Day 3: A Dragon's Treasure * Day 4: Let go of me, Kagaranger, or I'll Poke You With Me Horns * Day 5: The Sun Vulcan Boys (男の子サンバルカン; Otokonoko San Barukan) * Day 6: The Son's Resurrection * Day 7: On the Outside Looking in * Day 8: Captain's Log, South China Sea * Day 9: Giant Crab! Sacking of Nanjing * Day 10: Trash and Treasure * Day 11: The Golden-eyed Merchant * Day 12: Bad Trade, Ostrich Instead of Curry * Day 13: Tough Loss * Day 14: Find the Fifth Man * Day 15: The Mysterious Green Knight * Day 16: The Last Kagaranger * Day 17: For Those of the Past, We Five Will Stand * Day 18: Flight of the Green Knight * Day 19: Smithy of Time * Day 20: Naitorangers of Us? * Day 21: Don't Listen to the Ocean's Beauties * Day 22: Killer Frost Giants * Day 23: Rest in Pieces Rock Mongers * Day 24: Rise of Royal Pain * Day 25: Downloaded, Yokai Virus * Day 26: The Machine at the Heart * Day 27: Ye Olde Moving Castle * Day 28: Ludwig Awakens * Day 29: Ancient Family * Day 30: A Meeting of Kings * Day 31: Only One Prince Can Stand * Day 32: The Power of a Mother's Heart * Day 33: What Happened to Our Master? * Day 34: A Promise Made Moons Ago * Day 35: The Ultimate Duel * Day 36: Brother's in Arms * Day 37: Heart of a Samurai * Day 38: The Princess' Bride? * Day 39: The Four Man Sentai * Day 40: An Unexpected Discovery * Day 41: Wreak of the Moving Castle * Day 42: Fall of the Mecha * Day 43: To Harness the Ancient Skill * Day 44: Final Wave! Tear Down the Purple Volcano! * Day 45: The Legend Continues, Kagarangers Forever Movies * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knight's of the Setting Sun ''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャー''ナイト・ザ・セッティング・サン; Ō Sentai Kagarenjā ''Naito za settingu san) * ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Episode of Zharen ''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャーEpisode of Zharen; ''Ō Sentai Kagarenjā Episōdo Obu Zehren)' * Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai ''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャー'' VS スーパー戦隊; 'Ō Sentai Kagarenjā tai Sūpā Sentai)' * Oh Sentai Kagaranger Returns: Kagaranger-VS Sentai: Sentient Virus * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Three World War * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai: 45 Sentai Great Gathering Specials * Crash Course: Kagaranger Transformation Lesson * Crash Course: Robo Mode Transformation Lesson * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: For the Heart of a Princess Songs to be added Notes * It is the first sentai with a Knight Motif ** Gingaman, however, did involve some medieval aesthetics * It is the first sentai to start with 4 rangers in episode 1 since JAKQ * It is the first sentai where Green is the 6th ranger since Hurricanger ** Interestingly, it's rider partner, Ryuki, had a knight motif * This is the first sentai where the new team has different mecha than their predecessors (in terms of the universe of the team itself) ** However, they use them in the finale * It is the second shortest series, with only JAKQ being shorter ** This was because Lupinranger vs Patranger had 53 episodes (tying with Kakuranger for the third longest sentai) so the series could start in March * This season shares some similarities with Gekiranger and Kyoryuger: ** The series starts with less than 5 members (Gekiranger) ** There are only 5 rangers in the series (Gekiranger) ** There are a group of evil knights (Gekiranger, but exclusive to the movie) ** The 6th ranger is a warrior of the past (Kyoryuger) ** There is only 1 female ranger (in the core team) ** A ranger has to give up their powers (Kyoryuger) ** Something is different when the Gokaigers become them *** The Gekirangers lack a sixth ranger *** Luka is Kyoryu Black, plus 4 extra rangers *** Even though Zharen is a sixth ranger, he is not Gai's counterpart ** Not affiliated with the trend, but this series follows a trend of film exclusive rangers *** Unlike past V-Cinema Rangers (Deka Gold, Dethreyuger, Midoninger), they were adapted into Battle Thunder * This is the first season since Battle Fever J where the Pink ranger is replaced ** Albiet not immediately, briefly making the Kagarangers the first team since Sun Vulcan to lack a female ranger *** Interestingly, the wannabe ranger in Sun Vulcan has a similar designation to Myōsei and Reagan, Rose (except White instead of Pink) * This series share similarities with Power Rangers GSA: ** Both involve a traditional color missing from the core team which is used by the 6th ranger (Blue and Green) ** Both are the decedents of previous teams (Denziman and the original Kagarangers) ** Both have LGBT characters (Cornith, Tycho, Harvey, Aryia/Ashton, Bridge[t]; Reagan) ** Both teams lack a collectible gimmick (first since Go-Busters/Jungle Furry) ** Both Zords/Megazords or Mecha/Gattai are known for their firsts: *** first core whale mecha and first Raven Zord *** The sixth ranger has a zord/mecha that is similar to that of a core rangers (Zharen's Partner Stag and Lady Myōsei's Kaga Eruku; Eusuts Stole the Blue Jay Zord, which is a recolor of Kora's Raven Zord) *** Both feature Snake themed zords/mecha (Black Mamba Zord and Kaga Hebi); first since Megaforce/Kyuranger ** Both have Momoninger/Ninja Steel Pink return in a team up *** However, Sarah, is joined by her teammates and Cam from Ninja Storm where Kasumi was the only representative from her team ** Both have characters that seem to be boss villains, but have superiors (Ludwig and Magnator) ** The Green Ranger is different than the others (Zharen is a ranger of the past and Ashton is transgender) ** The pink rangers are feminine ** Both reference the other *** JAKQ and Battle Fever J are mentioned to be cannon in the Power Rangers universe, as some of their arsenal ends up being based off it, as well as the Denziman name. *** Eltar's name comes from Zordon's home world, Hunter shares his name with the first Crimson Ranger in Power Rangers. *** The main teams exists alongside two similar teams (Sandarangers/Riker Rangers, ASD Rangers team of core/Danger Rangers) *** Avery and Reagan's relationship might be a parallel of the Gifro sisters in terms of having tight relationships **** Interestingly, Reagan and Gwen are based off the same person irl ** Both have 2 one off combinations with another team (Stag Gattai Gouri Rider/Kyu Gattai Kagouri-oh, Ninja-Pride Megazord and Ninja-Pride Ultrazord) ** The characters live among robots (Sqireborgs and AlphaZXK) ** Both reference other Toku franchises *** The Shocker are the arch enemies of the Kamen Riders *** Not only do some of the characters have references to RPM and MMPR ('''Cornith Summers, Eustus MacAlister, Henry Hart, Dragon Zord, Tiger Zord), but VR Troopers is cannon as an MMO (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) that Eliza plays. Her character, Beast Hunter, comes from GOGOV. * The Riker Rangers are the first team to have "Morpher" in the name of their henshin device ** However, the Go-Busters had "Morphin" in the tile, which is used in various transformation calls in Power Rangers *** Ironically, the Viper Rangers use the Morphin Brace instead of their own weapons to transform * First team to have their base also become a Gattai since Gokaiger ** However, Gigantic Moving Castle is based off Deka Base, as well as the Fortex in Nexo Knights * It also shares similarities with it Rider Partner, Kaman Rider Zi-O: ** The Monsters are mortals turned into monsters via disc shaped objects (Ride Watches and Infection Stones) ** Both have the primary hero (Sougo Tokiwa and Eltar) bound to become kings *** For Sougo, it's a dream. For Eltar, it's his birthright. ** The Secondary Rider and Sixth Ranger transform in episode 1 *** For Zharen, this is in the past ** This series involves a lot of English Names, where Zi-O has a lot of German. Both England and German-speaking regions in Europe were known for their many kingdoms and empires. * This is the first series to not air fully in the Heisei Era since Liveman * Reagan is the first character/ranger to be bisexual ** Henery Hart would be the first Power Ranger 2 years later * Beast Master Ludwig looks similar to the Mario Kart character of the same name See Also * Power Rangers Battle Thunder-Power Rangers Counterpart ** Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og-Prequal series * Knight Squad-Counterpart (Sandarangers and Riker Rangers) in the episode Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad * Nexo Knights-Inspiration Category:Lemurseighteen